


分居噩梦

by LightFollower



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightFollower/pseuds/LightFollower
Summary: 维克托认为，抱着周边而不理会他本人的胜生勇利，毫无疑问是出轨。*两个人交往了的前提。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 20





	分居噩梦

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇作品曾经在lofter发布  
> lofter ID：耀晞/猫觉得雪花是时候更新了（共用子博）

“为了让你保持对我的新鲜感，我们暂时分开住一段时间吧。”

他可恶的恋人面无表情地如此宣告者，眼镜上反射的白光遮挡了那双暖色的眼睛，他看不清对方的神情，只觉得心如坠冰窟。

铁石心肠的胜生勇利说到做到。不管维克托怎么恳求，怎么绕着他不放，他都不允许维克托踏入他宿舍半步。

超级过分。

维克托眼中泪水充盈，把一旁的俄罗斯小老虎恶心得从他旁边蹦了出去。

不行，我要死了，铁石心肠的胜生勇利。

在勇利又一次将他拒之门外后，他打定主意夜袭，哪怕事后要被抓进警察局也无所谓。

眼中充满泪水的维克托在深夜蹑手蹑脚地出了门，弓着腰穿过只开了几盏灯的昏暗走廊，将罪恶的钥匙插入了那道紧闭的大门——

俄罗斯人甚至还没来得及拧开锁，它就被推开了。

门没有锁。

难道是勇利出事了吗？！

一时多想的俄罗斯人顾不得被发现，赶忙冲进了室内打开了灯，当他看清面前的景象时，他眼中的泪水干涸了。

胜生勇利睡在一堆抱枕里，而那堆抱枕，每一个，在每一个抱枕上，都印着一个银发蓝眼的俄罗斯男人。

在理智断线前，他歇斯底里地将脑中闪过的唯一一个念头喊了出来。

“这是出轨，这绝对是出轨吧！！！！”

伴随着尖叫与急促呼吸，维克托猛地从床上挺起身来。

呼，呼。他喘着粗气，看向床头的夜光电子钟。

还是休赛季的一天，天还没亮。看日期似乎勇利已经带着他的爱犬回到长谷津了，而他还得在这里呆上几天。

是梦吗？

维克托如释重负地轻声呼出一口气，试图将脑海里乱七八糟的画面驱散，然而他亲爱的学生躺在那一堆周边里的画面一直无法变淡。

还是去打个电话吧，反正日本已经到早上了。他迫不及待地想要看见恋人刚起床不久的可爱表情，以此来缓解他孤身一人的不安。

视讯通话很快就接通了，毛茸茸的黑色脑袋自画面下方探出。勇利打了个哈欠，带着些睡意向他的恋人说了句早安。

“维克托，这么早打电话来，是怎么了？”

藏在被窝里的大狗或许是听到了主人的声音，自棉被底下跃出，靠到摄像头前呜呜地想要爱抚。

维克托舒了口气，看来一切都……

然后眼尖的俄罗斯人看见了画面一角，刚刚被棉被盖住的东西。在他看清楚那是什么的一瞬间，他感觉自己的身体被彻彻底底地冻上了。

那罪恶的白色长方形上，再清楚不过地留下了胜生勇利风流的罪证——

银色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，还有那怎么看都熟悉不过的脸。

“勇勇勇勇勇利利利利利——！！！！！！！”

俄罗斯人尖叫着，控诉未婚夫的罪行。

他的眼眶迅速被泪水充溢，极快速说出的话语如同子弹一般向嫌疑人射击而去。

“你这是出轨！出轨！你居然背着我和别的维克托在一起！你居然放着有血有肉的维克托不要却和那种冷冰冰的维克托同床共枕！”

可惜这样的控诉对已经习惯了恋人作风的勇利毫无作用。与维克托预想中的满脸通红慌乱不已相反，勇利像是想到了什么一样，抬手将抱枕揽进怀里，让上面印着俊美正脸对准自己，然后以一个暧昧的姿势搂住它，并把脸靠了上去——

“嘿，我亲爱的维特涅卡。”

屏幕对面的小恶魔眯着眼睛笑了起来，嫣红的舌尖伸出在丰满的嘴唇上勾了一圈。

“你要不要考虑过几天就来捉奸在床？”

End.


End file.
